


Immoralité

by Nelja



Series: Ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts, Humor, Kissing, Pre-Canon, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 20:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il est très mal vu de s'embrasser en public dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. C'est une bonne raison pour le faire, n'est-ce pas ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immoralité

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Rowling.
> 
> Je suppose que Poudlard avait une ambiance encore plus conservatrice pour la génération précédente.

S'embrasser en public n'était pas quelque chose de bien considéré à l'intérieur de l'enceinte de Poudlard.

Les professeurs vous regardaient d'un air réprobateur quand ils ne vous rabrouaient pas, les filles détournaient le regard en rougissant et en disant que quand même, ce genre d'attitude était honteux, et les garçons faisaient des blagues salaces d'une immaturité consternante, du moins selon Molly (et Arthur).

Il était difficile à croire que quelque chose d'aussi naturel et d'aussi agréable vous rapporte autant de regards désapprobateurs. Mais le monde est ainsi fait que même pour quelques doux moments avec l'élu de son coeur, on ne peut se permettre de négliger l'avis des autres dans un internat au risque de ruiner la totalité de sa vie sociale et de s'attirer d'horribles conséquences.

Aussi, ils avaient été contraints de reporter leurs doux baisers à d'autres moments. Le soir, après le couvre-feu, était probablement le meilleur. Bien sûr, là aussi, ils risquaient gros s'ils étaient pris, mais ce n'était qu'un risque, pas une certitude : c'était donc plus avantageux. Si on les surprenait, on leur ferait certainement des remarques horrifiées sur ce genre d'activités qui risquait de dégénérer. Mais tout était de la faute des règles, après tout : s'il y avait eu la possibilité de s'embrasser en public, les risques de passer à autre chose auraient été inexistants ! Ou, du moins, sérieusement moindres.

Il y avait quelque chose d'effrayant mais de délicieux dans le fait de faire quelque chose d'interdit, de se retrouver en secret, de s'embrasser dans les couloirs ou même dans la salle commune quand elle était libre ; et Molly ne savait pas pourquoi l'idée qu'une de ses amies aurait pu les surprendre lui brulait les joues de façon si agréable. Mais dans ce cas précis, il y avait des choses plus intéressantes à faire que de comprendre.

L'une d'entre elles était d'expérimenter.

C'est pourquoi au cours d'une féroce bataille de polochons opposant les sixième et septième année aux petits jeunes dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, Molly avait profité de ce qu'elle était seule avec Arthur, séparée du reste de la salle par un édredon enchanté et mordeur, pour lui sauter au cou et l'embrasser violemment.

Arthur, quoique légèrement surpris au début, s'était laissé prendre au jeu et avait répondu avec enthousiasme ; et quand, délicieusement troublés, ils s'étaient séparés et étaient repartis jouer leurs rôles tactiques respectifs, ils avaient pu vérifier que personne n'avait rien remarqué, ni même ne s'était douté de rien.

C'était clairement un encouragement à recommencer, avait raisonné Molly.

Rapidement, c'était devenu un jeu. Dans un couloir oportunément vide pendant quelques secondes, dans un endroit dégagé près du lac, dans l'obscurité nécessaire pour certains travaux pratiques, leurs lèvres se cherchaient, se rejoignaient, volant aux réglementations et à la bienséance quelques secondes de plaisirs d'autant plus vifs qu'ils étaient interdits.

Et Molly se sentait de plus en plus satisfaite d'en avoir eu l'idée la première fois.

Cependant, elle aurait dû se rappeler qu'on ne peut pas gagner indéfiniment au jeu.

Arthur s'était retrouvé à l'infirmerie à la suite d'une grippe et pendant qu'elle le visitait, Molly avait été prise d'une tentation irraisonnée de partager ses microbes, histoire de lui montrer qu'elle était prête à braver pour lui la grippe, ainsi que de nombreuses autres choses.

Arthur n'était pas si populaire que ça, honnêtement. Cela montrait un manque de goût généralisé, mais ce n'en était pas moins vrai. La probabilité de voir rentrer quelqu'un d'autre à ce moment était infime.

Et spécialement la probabilité que ce soit la vieille infirmière acariâtre dont tout le monde avait peur et qui n'avait vraiment pas pour habitude de visiter ses patients régulièrement.

Molly avait rougi, bafouillé, s'était levée brusquement en faisant basculer sa chaise quand elle avait pris brutalement et douloureusement conscience du fait que leur position actuelle près d'un lit pouvait laisser imaginer encore beaucoup plus de choses que la réalité. L'infirmière, elle, les avait regardés d'un oeil méprisant et froid qui évoquait le faucon, le cobra, le basilic qui peut tuer juste en regardant, et peut-être un peu la sole frite aussi.

Puis elle était partie sans faire de grands discours moralisateurs, ce qui était un soulagement.

Mais elle avait tout reporté à l'administration, probablement avec quelques exagérations de bonne foi dues à la panique, ce qui n'était pas un soulagement du tout.

En entendant leur professeur principal de maison insister lourdement sur la stupidité - sans parler même de l'immoralité - d'un tel acte, Arthur et Molly s'étaient faits tout petits. Les heures de retenue - effectuées séparément, quelqu'un avait insisté - n'avaient pas été agréables non plus. Mais le pire avait quand même été d'expliquer à leurs camarades d'où venaient ces points mystérieusement perdus.

Et Arthur et Molly s'étaient juré de ne plus jamais s'embrasser ainsi, presque en public.

Du moins, plus sans prendre toutes les précautions de discrétion qui s'imposaient.


End file.
